The Ultimate Bishounen Doom
by NanoMecka
Summary: I know, the title sucks. But if I put what I had in mine up, it would ruin the plot! Anyways, A series of catalyst events that happen to 4 people seem like normal things to them. Or are they?


Disclamer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, lets just say that it would turn out to be crappier than the dubs.  
  
  
  
Nano:I have the perfect plan! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Yami Malik: What the hell are you laughing about?  
  
Nano: HAHAHA-nothing. Nothing at all! ^_^;;  
  
Yami Bakura: You're hiding something, aren't you?   
  
Nano: Nononono! There's nothing to hide, my friend! Really!  
  
Yami Bakura: Fine *turns away to look at somethink else*  
  
Yami Malik: Then what's this? *holds up a lap top with a story typed on it*   
  
Nano: O_O Put that down before Yami Bakura sees it!   
  
Yami Malik: Hmmm...*grins* Oh Yami Baku- MMMFH!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: -.-' What is it now, baka?  
  
Nano: *covering Yami Malik's mouth* Don't mind him. He's just trying to bug you.  
  
Nano: Shut up! You're gonna blow my cover! Now go away before I sic my guards on you!  
  
Yami Malik: Grrrrr.. *walks away along with the other yami*  
  
Nano: *sweatdrops* Whew! That was a close one! Now, I can start!  
  
Hikari to Yami  
Yami to Hikari  
(To oneself)  
~*~*~  
  
  
"This sucks Ryou." said Yami Bakura as he flipped through the channels of Ryou Bakura's T.V. "Why can't we get any channels? All I see on every cable channel are fuzzy black, white and gray stuff," he whinned. Ryou sighed and shook his head for pity of his non-modernized yami.   
  
"It's fuzzy because the cable is OUT, Yami."  
  
"Well fix it, then!"  
  
"I don't know how to!"  
  
"You're useless!"  
  
"Well so are you."  
  
"Grrrr"  
  
Ryou just laughed and walked to his room. (My yami is an idiot when it comes to technology) Ryou thought. He opened the window of his bedroom and stuck his head out. "It's unusually cool tonight. I might need a jacket or something to put on during my nightly stroll." whispered the boy as he pulled his head back in the window. Then, he walked over to his closet to pick out a jacket to match his mood. "What should I wear tonight? Ah, here it is. My favorite sweater!"   
  
Ryou put on his usual pale yellow sweater and started for the front door when suddenly, he found it being blocked by Yami Bakura. He had an look of suspicion on his face as he held back his aibou. Ryou tried to push him out of the way, but with no prevail, he merely sighed and turned around.  
  
"Yami, let me through."  
  
"Nope. Gotta know where you're going. Unless you decide to let me go with you."  
  
"i'm just going outside for a little walk."  
  
"That's not a very good answer."  
  
"Fine. I'll let you come with me. Just as long as you don't cause trouble."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Yami Bakura let Ryou pass and soon they were walking together down the street. A few minutes later, a car full of 3 boys started to follow them. Ryou and his yami tried to walk faster, but it pulled up to them anyways. Yami Bakura looked at Ryou with a cunfused look as the boy in the passenger's seat rolled down the window to get a look at them.  
  
"Well, well ,well. What do we have here. Two gorgeous babes walking in the dead of night. How about we give you two a lift, huh?", said the dude. (Those guys must be blind as bats!) "Ummm, no thank you." said Ryou, putting up the best girly voice he can manage. "Why not? There's enough room to fit both of you." "Didn't you hear hi- uh...her?! We don't want no ride. And you're using a bad pick-up line." One of the guys must have thought that as a sort of welcoming, because he jumped out the car and wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist.  
  
"Hey baby. How's about we ditch the bitch and have some fun, eh?" he cooed.  
  
"Bitch?! I'll show you who's a bitch!" threatened Yami Bakura.  
  
Ryou blushed and said "N-n-n-no thank you, sir"  
  
"Aww come on sweet cheeks! If you go with me and the guys, I'll promise to give you the best night of your life..." the boy whispered as he neared Ryou's ear as if to bite it.  
  
By now, Yami Bakura was almost shooting steam out of his ears. How dare they have the NERVE to call me a female dog and hit on you?!?! Yami! Calm down! You don't want to end up dead in a dumpster, do you?! And that's just where they're gonna be when I'm through with them! It's time to end this ridiculous affair! Yami Bakura pounced on the guy who held Ryou and started to pummel his face. The driver immediately got out of the car and lunged for Yami Bakura. Seeing his chance, Ryou charged himself into the driver and knocked him to the ground.  
  
Now, the two who were out of the car were practically crying to their friend for help. But the third boy (the one in the passenger's seat) had saw how bad his buds were getting beat up by a couple of girls, so he chickened out. And took the risk of running for his life. But, since he didn't know that a person couldn't run from an enraged yami without receiving major pain and the slightest bit of sympathy from the hikari, it looked as though he WILL end up dead in a dumpster. Just as soon as he turned tail to flee, the boy suddenly felt as though his soul was being ripped from his body forcefully. With a agonizing scream, the poor boy's life was cut short.  
  
Grinning wickedly while holding two bloody, beated boys, Yami Bakura's Millenium Ring glowed blindingly from under his shirt. He took the pleasure to take it out and hold it towards his next victims. "No one needs a couple of goons wandering around at night preying on defenseless 'girls' like us, now do they?" said the yami venemously. All he got were two frantic heads shaking like mad. Which only made Yami Bakura's grin wider.   
  
"Did you know that by saying no, you've just sealed your fate?" he said. Ryou stood by as his yami proceeded to   
carry out the boy's punishments. (why must he do this?), he thought, (Those two boys look as though they are as old as me. No matter how perverted they are, they don't deserve to be sent to the killed at such an early age. They deserve a second chance!) Ryou hesitated, but he finally made up his mind. "YAMI! STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING!!" he shouted. Yami Bakura abruptedly stopped torturing the boys and turned to his aibou.  
  
"Whadaya want Aibou? Can't you see that I'm doing something?"  
  
"Stop hurting those people!" Ryou said. "They don't deserve this kind of punishment!"  
  
"What?! Didn't you notice what they were trying to do to you?!"  
  
"Yes, but they probably didn't mean it! Error is only human anyways!"  
  
"So what! I wanted to have some fun while we were going on this boring-as-hell walk. Then, I see my chance when these dumbasses started messing with us! And now you want to stop me? F*** no!"  
  
"Yami, please hear me out! take a look at the body whose soul you sent to the Shadow Realm. Don't you feel even the least bit of sympathy for him?"  
  
".........No."  
  
"Well what about the boy's parents. How would YOU feel when you find out that your child, the being that you created while in pain and worry for 9 month, was killed by some psycho guy for no apparent reason?And now do you feel sorry for these boys and their parents when they hear that same terrible news!?" By now, one of the yami's prisoners had began to sob and sniffle while the other silently cried.  
  
"Well.......I'd feel...RELIEVED that I'd not have to worry about these jokers anymore!"  
  
"I'm not kidding!"  
  
Looking at the pair of boys and then Ryou, Yami Bakura sighed and loosen his grip on them. "Fine. I'll let it slid this time. But next time-" He then gave them a dark look "-next time, if you even DARE to pull that trick on me or my aibou here, Ra have mercy on you when I get wind of it. Now GET LOST!" And with that, the two boys scrambled to their feet and ran for their lives. Ryou gave a huge sigh of relief as they went farther down the street. Yami Bakura on the other hand, scowled at the fact that he listened to his soft-hearted aibou and let his last chance for excitement pass him by.   
  
"By the way, what time is it, Yami?" Ryou asked  
  
"Almost 10:00"  
  
"Oh my. It looks like we stayed out longer than I planned. Oh well. Let's go home Yami"  
  
"Whatever." Then they started their journey homeward bound.  
  
  
~@~@~@~  
  
"Well well well, it looks like Ryou found a way to tame his yami"  
  
"How, using his peace speeches or something?"  
  
"Exactly. So he's out of the question. But about Yami Bakura..."  
  
"I know! we'll use him instead!"  
  
"Great idea, but he's gonna get very lonely."  
  
"Hmmm...How about we use Ryou as well, but only to supervise Yami Bakura?"  
  
"Good thinking! Now who's next on the list?"  
  
"Ummm... a Malik Ishtar and his yami."  
  
"Good, good. We'll just give those two a 'road block' like we did with Ryou and Yami Bakura."  
  
"Everything is going all according to plan. Mwahahahaha!"  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
  
Moral of Chapter: Dun eva call Yami Baku a bitch! *sweatdrops*  
~*~*~*~  
Nano: Oooh! Cliffie! ^_^  
  
Yami Malik: Don't make them wait! Finish it before it gets unpopular!   
  
Nano: Don't rush me! Besides, I'll try to add more chapters possibly every week or so. But that's if school will allow it.  
  
Yami Malik: Haha. I bet you won't finish it at all! Then you'll be rated as a sucky writer! Fufufufufufufufu!  
  
Nano: Don't be so sure of yourself......Sweetie Pie.  
  
Yami Malik: .  
  
Nano: Hahahahaha! Femininity(sp?) always gets you!  
  
  
  
Who are these msyterious voices? What are they planning to do with Malik and Yami Malik? What is the 'road block'? Will Nano*Mecka ever finish this(I need some ideas ppl)? Tune in next time to find out! (leave cool reviews too!) 


End file.
